living futures
by lee1read
Summary: when kikio's death leads to:rape,matings,confusion, and kids. what happens when all things that could be strange happens and the future hits the past.all leading to last fight with naraku i suck at summeries. please r&r 1st inu fic.
1. Default Chapter

Okay hi this is my first fan fic for Inuyasha. And I do not know how good it is. Please r&r. okay I don't own Inuyasha or any of them. I do own the rest of the character, kira, Minokua, Sherim, shino and Xander. A.N. this story takes place in another time other then the show. To tell the difference it will be (normal time) and (Kira's time)  
IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST ASK D.  
CHAPTER 1 THE FIGHTS (normal time)  
"SIT!" kagome screamed at Inuyasha's retreating form furiously. He fell into a flower bed.  
He sat up spitting mud. "What the hell?" he demanded. "I just caught Naraku's scent and you make me SIT"  
"STOP IT! YOU ARE LEAVING US ALL BEHIND!" Kagome yelled starring up into his eyes.  
"Stop what?" Inuyasha growled low in his throat.  
"Being rash and hot headed." Kagome shot at him her voice dropping.  
"Rash? I am not the rash one!" Inuyasha laughed in her face. "You are two!" "Am not. That's you girlie." Inuyasha spat at her.  
"Am not it's you honyou boy!" kagome whispered harshly.  
"You"  
"NO you!" They continued to fight back and forth as songo, miroku, and shipo arrived. At the sight of them going at it again, it was the 10th time since yesterday, Miroku sighed and asked, "Do they always have to fight"  
"Yeah. it's sad they never get along. It would be nice if inuyasha would try and understand kagome." Shipo nodded seriously. "I mean it is al his fault"  
"What?" inuyasha interrupted the little demand he leapt at shipo who screamed in fright.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shipo ran in circles.  
"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Inuyasha fumed at the fox child who hide behind kagome.  
"Kagome he's hurting me!" shipo squealed In a high pitched voice. Gripping Kagome's leg tightly in fright.  
"SIT!" Kagome snarled quietly at the honyou. He fell to the ground again and Kagome looked at Songo who was in the act of slapping Miroku in the face for his wondering hand. "That is so it!" Kagome's voice was cold and full of anger. "I have it with all of you." Shipo backed away slightly from Kagome's voice frightened him. "I need a break from all of you. SIT!" was the last thing she said as she turned her back and stalked off leaving a stunned group There was a long silence after Kagome was gone. "Is she going home?" Songo asked breaking the silence for the first time in four minutes. None of them had seen Kagome lose it so bad. Yell yes cry sometimes but this cold solid anger was not something the had ever expected from her.  
"Hey what'd we do?" Inuyasha whispered quietly. then louder he added. "Keh why should we care? All we need to do is beat naraku." then turning he headed toward Naraku's scent leaving in the opposite direction as Kagome.  
The remaining three looked at each other. It was the "What now look" f by the "I don't know you chose." look.  
"Let's set up camp here for the night." Miroku decided and so they began.

(Kira's time)  
"Minokua please!" one girl begged another.  
"NO kira. Sheshomoru would not like it if we tried the time portal you...made?" Minokua questioned the last part.  
"Are you stupid human?" Kira scoft. "No one can make a time portal." Kira's golden eyes danced with laughter. "I just enhanced it"  
Minokua rolled her eyes and asked her twin in a strained voice. "Sherim, why did mom send us here"  
"Because she wanted us to be friends with her friends kid." Sherim answered unenthusiastically. "Even knowing that Kagome has no idea about her"  
 r he a Kira's eyes flashed with anger and hatred. "SHUT UP! LIKE YOU HAVE ANY ROOM TO TALK. YOUR DAD DOESN'T KNOW YOU TWO AND HE'S A NASTY PERVERTED MONK!" She raved at him looming over the twins in pure and complete rage. "AT LEAST MY FAMILY IS NORMAL"  
Another boy from behind began to laugh. "Ha ha ha now that's a good one. Your family isn't normal. your dad's a honyou and your mom's from the future!" Kira's rage turned to the new boy. Her yellow eye aflame. The boy had a giant smirk on his face. his silver hair covering his shining silver eyes. "Yeah well my family is yours to CUZ." She snarled. "And your a honyou"  
"So your only a 1/2 honyou." he shot in her face with another smirk. "That makes you worse then me"  
"I am NOT!" Kira raved at the younger honyou.  
"Are to!" the boy snarled getting in Kira's face.  
The fight continued untill, "CHILDREN!" roared another voice causing all four to jump. Turing around they found lord sheshomoru looming over them. "Are you two fighting again?" He demanded of Kira and his son, Xander. "Yes." they admitted shame faced. "Sorry uncle sheshy." kira added.  
"Stop now. And kira do not suck up to me today." Sheshomoru scowlded at them to show he was serious. "Now all of you this is shino. She is shipo's daughter and so an honered guest in my home." Sheshomoru introduced a young fox girl cub from behind him. '"Now all of you my mate has fallen ill and i must go get help for her. Minokua Sherim I am leaving you two in charge"  
"What! i am older then them?" Kira gasped.  
Sheshomoru looked down at his niece "maybe if you go by dates but being part honyou make's it so you are no where near as mature as them or I'm a panther demon"  
"Meow." Kira said under her breath.  
"KIRA!" Sheshomoru warned angrily.  
"Sorry uncle." Kira looked down in shame.  
"I'm leaving now." By the time Kira looked up he was gone and all that was left was a slight breeze. Sherim noticing everyone's spirit's where low looked up at Minokua. "Sis now that we're in charge...?" he left the question hanging.  
"No...no...no we can't." Minokua sighs.  
"You are no fun..." Shino cried. "I wanna play"  
"Uncle's mad at me." Kira whispered shame faced and head bowed. "Well, that's because your dad's a honyou!" Xander snapped at her.  
"No"  
"Yes, it is. You are a bastered wench"  
"No I am not in trouble for that..." kira ends in a pondering question.  
"Oh yes it is." Xander teased cruelly.  
"SHUT UP!" Minokua screamed in frustration.

Okay there it is the 1st chappy. hope you like it. . please r&r. Chapter 2 is called Meetings, screams, and secrets. 


	2. meetings screams and secrets

Living futures Hi again thanks so much for reading oh and a sorry about the spelling...I swear I check it but at times... well just sorry.

I still don't own INUYASHA : not from lack of trying:My characters are still mine:laughes as kira sticks her tong at me:even though no one can really own a honyou. XP Well go read:Why are they still listening to me:

CHAPTER 2 MEETINGS SCREAMS AND SECRETS (Kira's time still )  
Sheshomaru left his house at full speed. Not even noticing as he flies past startled humans animals and demons. His thoughts were on his dear mate. he couldn't help but laugh that not even 40 years ago he would have rather been dead then disgrace his presents with a honyou or human. Now he was mated to a human and father to a honyou. not to mention raising his honyou brother's kid.  
"Baka Inuyasha." He muttered at the thought of his brother. Inuyasha had thrown his life away in despair, didn't even know about kira and just to make matters worse wanted to kill himself. the 3rd sword hanging on sheshomaru's side was a constant reminder of that.

(memory  
"WENCH!" Sheshomaru snapped at the human that was always around his bastered brother.  
The human turned her eyes, which were red from crying, to Sheshomaru. Her dress was in shreds, scrapes covered most of her body, and she was covered in mud.  
"What the..."Sheshomaru demanded at her condition.  
"Inuyasha...i...isn't here..." she stammered and turned away from him.  
"I can see that."Sheshomaru snarled. "Who the hell did this to you?" He demanded angrily.  
"Your..." the pause continued for a while. "Your brother did. 3 nights ago"  
"WHAT!" Sheshomaru demanded confused. Knowing that Inuyasha cared about the girl and her appearance didn't add together.  
"He... he was confused...kikio was killed about a week ago...he thought I was here and raped me..." was the choked reply.  
"Seriously?" he gasped. "My brother"  
"Yeah..." Kagome's voice faded.  
Come with me." Sheshomaru didn't wait for an answer but grabbed her arm and carried her. 'this is how i will get that disgrace.' he thought to himself. 'i can smell she is pregnant so I'll raise his own kid to hate him. Then I have it kill him so I won't have to dirty my hands with his unclean honyou blood,'

(end of memory  
Sheshomaru shook his head. "I was such an idiot! Kira stole my resolve but Rin taught me the truth about life.i am so glad i made Kagome forget the entire thing...Well almost. My only regret is that neither of Kira's parents know about her... maybe that should change"

(Still in Kira's time. .) "STOP IT!" Minokua screeched at the top of her lungs. Silence fell for the 1st time in 3 long hours. "OKAY! if you will all behave I will allow us all to try out Kira's discovery" the kids all cheered. "BUT," Minokua added. "only for 10 minutes"  
"YEAH!" the cheer went up from the rest of the group again. Kira ran off calling for them to follow. after about 2 minutes they reached the edge of Lord Sheshomaru's land and there was Kira. She was uncovering a whole by a weeping willow tree.  
"Oh is this why your always by this weeping willow?" Xander asks laughing. "I thought it was just so you could be around another cry baby when you begin to cry"  
Kira ignored him with great effort "here now all we need to do is jump in"  
"Are you sure?" Shino asked peering into the whole, her eyes wide with fright. "It looks dark...uh fox fire." A light pink flame appeared on her hands as they young demon jumped in. "AHHG I'm in charge of her." Minokua yelped and jumped in after the girl.  
Xander took one last look around. "Let's go." He said and jumped in. the others followed.

(normal time. O.o with kagome)  
Kagome ran and ran. The tree's and underbrush causing her to fall. There she lay crying for lack of strength to continue her retreat. In her mind Kikio's Laughter rang. "WHY...why...why." kagome moaned at the sound. She didn't understand it but for the last few days she hadn't been able to escape the clay pots voice.  
"How pathetic." A voice snickered causing Kagome's head to snap up and her bow to be ready. Kikio stood there a harsh smirk on her face. "Well well well what do we have here?" she asked out loud to no one. "Just my being around causes you to fight with my man..." the stress on the "man" was unmistakable.  
"SHUT UP!" Kagome growled at her.  
"It's just so sad to think Inuyasha would rather be with me in hell then alive with you...to bad reincarnation." The mock sympathy in her voice ate at kagome.  
"SHUT UP!" Kagome snarled and with renewed energy she attacked.  
"Temper. the way you are acting someone might think you are in love with my man." Kikio taunted easily dogging the emotional attack. Then interrupting the fight several screams split the air. "Sorry I'd love to continue our chat, Reincarnation, but i got to fly." Kikio said and vanished from sight.  
"What was that?" Kagome wondered heading toward the interruption   
(Normal still with miroku and songo )  
The screams awoke miroku from his dozing on guard duty. He jumped ready for an attack.  
"What is that?" Songo demanded exiting her sleeping bag and grabbing hiraikotsu.  
"I don't really know." Miroku admitted. "But it came from the direction Kagome went"  
"Let's go!" Shipo said jumping up and racing off. Songo, Miroku and Kirara following.

(normal with INUYASHA .) Inuyasha sat on a tree staring across a river. His thought completely on Naraku. 'why can't i beat him? what makes him better then me...i at least was born honyou.' after a few minutes of frustration and still no answers his thought fell on kagome. ' i can't believe she lost it so bad. we do the same thing every week almost. maybe she does need a break. maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea for her to get away for a while i mean this isn't her life or time...and she works so hard here not that i would ever tell her that though. I mean if I did I would never hear the end of it'  
Inuyasha was harshly brought out of his thoughts as the screams reached him. "KAGOME!" He called racing off.

(normal time. the interruption)

Kira landed easily on her feet. "Wow! That was fun!" at the dark glares she received from the other 4 kids she shrugged. "Okay so maybe I should have warned you about the fall." she admitted. "But it was still fun."

"Oh yes cuz. i just love to fall from crazy heights. Thanks ever so much." Xander grumbles as the four got to their feet.

The small group looked around finding themselves in a small grove. "Are you sure it even worked?" Sherim voices the question on everyone's minds.  
"Well..." Kira began when the grove became crowded with people. Inuyasha being the last to arrive took in Kagome's appearance and began to attack Xander and Kira assuming that it was their fault.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!" Inuyasha roared at the startled pair of honyou's.  
"HUH?" Kira asked dumbfounded as she dodges his claws. "We didn't hurt anybody."

Songo and miroku glanced at Kagome who was staring open mouthed at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha... they didn't.." Kagome began.

"Damn i will kill both of you honyous." Inuyasha snarled at the pair as the continued dogging his attacks.

Kira had had enough. "!st off we didn't hurt any body!" She shot back. "And what if i don't FEEL like dying?"

"Well I'll just have to make you change your mind, wench!" he shot back as the 2 began circling and sizing each other up.

"Stop it. Kira please!" Minokua begged already knowing it was too late. "Help me?" she implored the others who had entered the grove.

Kagome nodded to the girl. "Inuyasha sit!" she commanded as he glared at her from the ground she continued. "I was trying to tell you they didn't hurt me."

Inuyasha got up from his face down position. "They didn't?"

"No." Kagome smiled sweetly. "And i am not going to tell you who did so don't ask"  
He bit off the question and turned back to the small group. "Who are you then and what do you want?"

"Same goes for you, bud. And you are a honyou so why are you being such an ass to me and my cuz.?" Xander snapped. "Or is it by chance that you are the child of an ass demon so you are an ass honyou?

Inuyasha clenched his teeth but at Kagome's look all he said was, "I asked you 1st, shrimp."

Xander began to move as to make him pay for the insult but Minokua broke in. "Xander please stop." she said from behind him. "I am Minokua, this is my twin Sherim. the little girl over there picking flowers is shino. the hotheaded honyou is Kira and her loud mouth cousin is Xander." she introduced them

"Your turn Honyou." Xander spat like venom.

"Watch your mouth kid. i'm older, smarter and more powerful then you." Inuyasha growled at him

"Yeah right." Xander muttered.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the comment but he only introduced them. "That's songo, Miroku, Shipo, Kirara, kagome, oh and I am Inuyasha." He smirked at the look of complete horror on the punks faces.

"LIAR!" Kira gasped. Minokua and Sherim just shook their heads in confusion.

"I don't lie, kid." Inuyasha Snarled. 'why is this kid bugging me so?' he asked himself. Out loud all he asked was "Why would I have?"

Kira stole a glance at Xander. "Uh...well we just didn't expect to meet such...infamous people all..." the lie sounded hollow even to her ears.

Kagome's eyes searched each of theirs. "that a lie"

Well what did you think of that Chappy good or no? I think I should have had them fight a little more. Maybe... uh. well next Chapter is called family ties. Remember to R&R or I don't like to update...oh and for those who didn't catch it I DON'T LIKE KIKIO! 


End file.
